SHIFT 3
is a puzzle platformer from Armor Games and it is the sequel to SHIFT 2. The third game in the series that takes the concept of negative space and turns it upside-down. __TOC__ Gameplay In this black and white puzzle platformer, your goal is to avoid hazards while finding your way through the maze. You control the game's protagonist with the keyboard as you move and jump to navigate the platforms. In order to find the correct path, you have to unlock gates by finding keys, manipulate the direction of gravity and use the ability to Shift into the negative space by pressing the Shift key on your keyboard. Shifting flips you beneath the floor on which you are standing, and reverses the gravity. It also swaps the color of your character, allowing you to move in the space that was previously solid and use what was previously empty space as solid platforms. Thus, if you were at the bottom of a pit, shifting will put you on the top of a height, allowing you to reach different areas. Each room contains obstacles to get past in order to beat the level. Once you find the PDA item, you get an in-game map showing which rooms are connected, which helps you navigate the maze. The blocks with arrows on them for changing the gravity should be familiar for anyone who played the previous game in the series. As will most of the obstacles. Landing on spikes will kill you, but since you have infinite lives, you just have to restart the room you are in. Checkered blocks can be removed by collecting the correct light bulb symbol. There are also impassable platforms, which can be rotated out of the way by collecting the proper key. Rooms may have multiple exits and the challenge is finding out which path leads you to the end of the maze. Shift 3 introduces to the series new items to find and collect, including newspaper articles containing codes and a PDA for notes and a mini-map. The game features a level editor for users to create their own levels. If you've created a level, you can share the level code with other users so they can play your level. The game also features three player packs with user created levels. Achievements *Shell Shocked - Progress until the room with the fake door and cause the door to blow up, revealing the real door. *Appreciator - Click the Credits button on the title menu *Supporter - Click the More Games button on the title menu *Level Builder - Build a user level and click the Preview button *Literati - Click the Dev Blog button on the title menu *Roast Hog - In the elevation room right before the final room, wait until the hedgehog from Hedgehog Launch has entered the earth's atmosphere and burnt up. *Blackhole Son - Shift in the final room to fly off into outer space and into a black hole. *Escape - Enter the correct codes while in the final room and escape. *Speedy 8 Mins - Complete Shift 3 in 8 minutes or less. *Paperboy - Collect all of the newspaper articles. *PDA Avoider - Finish Shift 3 without picking up the PDA. *Grey Games PP - Complete the Grey Games player pack levels. *Azurieq PP - Complete the Azurieq player pack levels. *Assorted PP - Beat the Assorted player pack levels. *All PP's Beat - Complete all the player packs levels. *Quitter - Press Quit in the pause menu. Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/ArmorGames/shift-3 |descrip = Explore the vastness of space }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/ArmorGames/shift-3 |descrip = Taste freeeeeeedom to unlock the super-secret character }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/ArmorGames/shift-3 |descrip = Suffer through the evil incarnations of Shift's sadistic fanbase }} Walkthroughs Category:Games Category:Games with badges